Uchiha and Kisaro
by XSakiiX
Summary: The Hokage's granddaughter, Sakii Kisaro is coming to konoha. What will happen to Sasuke? SakiixSasu
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha and Kisaro

"Hey, boss!" cried a young boy, on a sunny afternoon. "Did you know my cousin is coming to Konoha?"

"Of course I do, Konohamaru!" said Naruto. "Almost everyone in town is talking about it! The Hokage's granddaughter! Who wouldn't know?"

"Wow!" said Konohamaru. "I can wait to see my cousin! She is coming in just one week! I wonder who is going to train her."

"What! You mean she is training to be a ninja!" yelled Naruto, so loud that everyone around him looked at him. "Oops" he said, trying to lower his voice. "_So you mean she will be training to become a ninja?_

"No" said Konohamaru"She is already a ninja. Grandfather said she in strong enough to be a Jounin. He trained her since she was very little." He said, with his eyes sparkling

"Since she is a ninja already, why is she still training to become a ninja?" asked Naruto

"She's not" said Konohamaru "She wants to become a medical ninja. She is pretty good already... I have to go find Udon and Moegi now. Bye, boss ".

After Konohamaru left, out of the busy crowds walked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hi guys" said Naruto. "Did you hear about the Hokage's granddaughter coming?"

"Of course I did you baka!" said Sakura "And Sasuke, obviously knows! Umm…right Sasuke?"

"Not interested…" he said

"I heard she has a very sad life long time ago", said Sakura "Her parents were killed by the Akatsuki team and she lived alone by herself… the good thing was that she was rich but no one really loved her until she found out she had a grandfather. She doesn't have many friends because they were all jealous. She is very friendly though" she said with a little smile.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then walked towards the park. Sakura and Naruto watched Sasuke walk away.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. She had just told them something similar to Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke must be really mad at me" she said to herself.

"What?" asked Naruto

"It's… nothing" she said


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Sasuke walked down the park thinking about Itachi, he noticed that the park was awkwardly silent. All he could hear was the wind and the birds.

"Where did everyone go?" he thought as he walked. When he got to a forest he heard a sound in the bushes as the noise grew louder the saw a shadow and he threw one of he kunai. Then it stopped moving. Sasuke went to take a look at what was in the bush. He found cat that was badly hurt by him and quickly took it to the vet.

Sasuke sat in the vet waiting for the doctor to tell him about the cat's injury.

Suddenly a girl about his age ran in looking as if she was about to cry.

"Where's Tsuki?" she asked as more tears form in her eyes.

"Tsuki…?" thought Sasuke. Then he remembered the cat. "He's in there..."

The girl sat down and looked at him. "Did you bring Tsuki here?" she asked

Without looking at her, Sasuke nodded once. "Thank you" she whispered with a small smile. "I was also the one who hurt him" he said without any emotions. She nodded, and then smiled. Sasuke stared at her as if she was crazy. "I would have been mad if you didn't bring him here or took any longer.

Just then, the veterinarian came out. "The cat just needs a few stitches and plenty of rest when he gets home." She said with a smile

"Thank you." The girl said and look at Sasuke and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sasuke decided to walk the girl home since he was the one who injured the cat.

"Thanks again for bringing Tsuki to the vet. The doctor said he could go home tomorrow." The girl said "Oh… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakii, Sakii Kisaro." She said with a smile.

The Hokage's granddaughter. He thought. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said plainly. "Well Sasuke-kun, we're here." Sakii said. Sasuke looked up in amazement. He knew the Hokage's granddaughter was rich and lived in a big house but the house he was staring at was HUGE HUGE HUGE!!!!!! "Why don't you come in for tea, Sasuke-kun" Sakii asked "Sasuke-kun? Heeellllloooo? Sasuke-kun…. I'll take that as a yes."

Sakii dragged Sasuke by the arm and went in.

2 hours later

"Bye Sasuke. See you tomorrow?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her smile, her HUGE house and nodded.


End file.
